1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer film, a method for manufacturing a transfer film, a laminate, a method for manufacturing a laminate, a capacitive input device, and an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been suggested, in regard to capacitive input devices (touch panels), to form a transparent resin layer having a high refractive index on a transparent electrode pattern, in view of lowering visibility of the transparent electrode.
For example, the transfer film described in JP2014-108541A is known.
Furthermore, it has been suggested to laminate a transfer material on a substrate at the time of manufacturing a capacitive input device. For example, the transfer film and photosensitive sheet described in JP2014-108541A or JP2005-208559A are known.